Run
by CityGirl13
Summary: It was cold at night in the Arena, but I had never felt that cold. The cold I felt came from the icy dread in my stomach as I heard my name cried out in fear. I started running, but just not fast enough.


"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done."_

**This is the last one, I swear! Because I have to do work, I shouldn't be writing all these Clato fics!  
But if you like, I've got another couple I put up last night 'If I Die Young' and 'This Is What Makes Us Girls'. Check them out if you want, and story alert any of them and when I start my Cato/OC I'll post a notification up. Thank you all for reading!**

Run

Standing poised to run on my platform, I started scanning the other Tributes as soon as the timer started counting down. I had one minute, that was all, in that time I had to access the distance to the Cornucopia, and who would be my main challenge. Ordinarily, I would have said 11, but he was all the way on the other side of the Tribute ring. That left few for me to worry about, beyond my own alliance, perhaps 12 needed an eye kept on her though.

"_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here."  
_Three quarters of the way around, there stood my District partner, making the same judgements as I was. For a brief second we locked eyes, and a little smile twisted her mouth. I knew exactly what she was smiling about, and she only got a scowl from me before my attention was back on the timer.

I had to be focused, I'd been raised to win this, and nothing was going to stop me. Certainly not a girl half my size, who had only gotten lucky last night when she floored me. That had been a total fluke, I hadn't had my mind focused on her, I'd been too busy looking out over the city.

_It was my last night outside of the Arena for a while, and what parting sight did I have? A brightly lit and colourful city of people who cried out for the deaths of people they'd showered with love only days ago. These Games, they were sick. And I? I was even sicker. A Career, born and bred, that was my life, that was _me_. _

"_Brooding? It doesn't suit your face," she drawled; coming up beside me._

"_Clove, go away," I muttered; her company was the last thing I needed right now, my brain was already in enough turmoil planning out the Games. I was taking my time getting to the part where alliances would break, and when we would no longer be on the same side._

_Oh I'd kill her, I'd have to, but that didn't mean I liked to think about it. I could do it easily, with one hand probably. Hell, if I really wanted to, I could do it right here and now._

"_Make me."_

_I turned to her, a smirk playing with her lips as her grey eyes remained steely, "Piss. Off."_

"_This isn't your rooftop, and it's my last night too," she sighed; sitting down with her back against the wall._

_Looking down at her, she was even smaller, and all I could see was the black of her hair in the darkness of the night._

"_Think you can do it?" she asked._

"_Do what?" I retorted shortly._

"_Win."_

_I shrugged, "It's what I was made for."_

"_Made?" she looked up at me, "And just who made you?"_

"_The same people who made you," I replied, "The same people who made every Victor from our District. The Capitol."_

_She snorted, "You loved them well enough a few hours ago."_

"_Are you saying you do love them?" I demanded._

"_No, I'm not saying anything," she said calmly; drawing her knees in so she could tuck them up under her chin. _

_God, was she trying to pull a Joanna Mason? No, that was ridiculous, Clove could kill with ruthless efficiency and the world knew it. Then why was I thinking of her as if she needed protection? No one protected anyone in the Games, it was a bit counterproductive. Oh sure, some of the other alliances did, but never the Careers. We were beyond that. The Games were a kill or be killed situation, and I refused to be killed. _

"_What about you? Think you can win this?" I asked; knowing already that she wouldn't._

"_I can," she sounded so smug._

"_Well, what if it comes to you and me?" I questioned; wanting her answer in more ways than one._

_My mind wasn't entirely paying attention, I wasn't on as high alert as I should have been, which was the only reason she was able to lash out with her legs and topple me. She rolled before I landed on her, and was up in a heartbeat._

"_I think that answers that question," she said._

_I surged to my feet, anger burning my every fibre , "Just who do you think you are?"_

_Her gaze was positively icy as she regarded me, "A Career, the same as you. You weren't the only one engineered to kill, Cato, I suggest you remember that before the Games tomorrow."_

**BOOM**

The cannon sounded, marking the moment we could step off our plates, and shattering through my thoughts. I was running in a heartbeat, but feet carrying me towards the Cornucopia faster than anyone. I'd already scoped out a primary weapon, and snatched up the curved blade, whirling to face whoever came in next. It wasn't a style of sword I favoured, but it was still a blade, and it would serve me as well as any other. A girl rushed at me, I think she was 4, but that didn't matter when I slit her throat. Names, faces, they had already blurred in my mind. They were all just Tributes now, they were all just waiting to die.

Everywhere, people were running, and it took till now to realise just why they called it a bloodbath. Watching the Games all my life, I was mentally prepared for anything that this would throw at me, but in the back of my mind shock still registered. Within another kill though, it was gone, and my mind assimilated to the Games.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clove. I'm not sure why I noticed her at that moment, perhaps I was more noticing District 9 coming up behind her. I ran again, faster than before, and she didn't even see me coming until my sword sliced through the other Tribute's neck.

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
Louder-Louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say"_

A frown of puzzlement flashed across her face, but then it was back to battle mode, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I replied curtly.

But I had to get back to the Cornucopia, the bloodbath was coming to its close, as Tributes either died or fled. Those who fled, wouldn't be running for long.

I stepped inside the Cornucopia, scanning the supplies littered around me, before a bit of movement caught my eye. Oh. A mirthless smile came to my lips, and a new glint associated with killing appeared in my eyes. District 4 again, he was a tiny kid, it took hardly any effort at all to cut him down.

Looking up, a smug smirk replaced the smile, a fine array of swords hung before me, it was time for the Games to really begin.

**/*0*/**

While the days may have been swelteringly hot, the night times seemed to plunge to almost frozen temperatures. We hunted at night normally, but not tonight. We'd take the time off, things had been kept lively enough for the Capitol, so we reasoned on having a night of peace.

"But I don't want to take first watch," Glimmer complained; pouting as if that would get her anywhere.

I swear, her voice almost made me want to claw my ears out.

"You are going to take first watch, because you have been avoiding it for days," I hissed, "Unless you'd like some _permanent_ rest, I suggest you get to your post."

"But why not make 3 do it?" she whined.

"Because, I said you would, now shut up and stand guard," I snapped;

"Why don't you stay up with me?" she enticed; running her hand up my arm.

"Because I don't feel up to having to self mutilate myself tonight when I get so pissed at your voice," I retorted; striding over to the place where we all slept before she could to more than give an indignant huff.

There had been only two sleeping bags, but somehow one had gone missing, I'd nearly killed 3 for that, but unfortunately the kid had still been working at the mining system now protecting our food. I claimed one for my personal use, but the other had to be traded around the others. Marvel had taken it tonight, and was snoring when I reached them. Loverboy had also fallen asleep, clutching his jacket tight around himself as he murmured a name in his sleep. I rolled my eyes, it didn't even take two guesses to think up who's name it was. That 'star-crossed' lovers thing was so bogus, but the Capitol had just _loved _it.

I hated them both, because they had gotten away with it, whereas I never could have. District 2, we were Careers, ruthless killing machines. All true. That was what we were designed for, what we spent years in training to achieve, but not always all that we were. Not that it matters, bringing pride to our District, that was the important thing.

I slipped into my sleeping bag, and noticed that _she_ wasn't asleep yet. She was probably trying to pretend she was, but the faint chattering of her teeth could be heard below the rumbling snores coming from Marvel. I rolled to look over at her, she had her jacket clutched around herself in much the same way as 12, but she'd also curled up into a little ball to keep the warmth in.

"You cold?" I asked; my voice probably not exactly warmer than the air around us.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "Go to sleep."

I sighed heavily, god she was stubborn. Before she could complain, I'd rolled over to her and put an arm around her waist, opening up my sleeping bag with my free hand and pulling her in. It wasn't like she was big, but I was, so it was a bit of a crush. Something she clearly felt.

"Cato, what the hell?" she demanded; trying to push away from me, which was a futile effort in these conditions.

"It's called sharing body heat, weren't you listening during the survival course?" I drawled.

"Go share it with _Glimmer_," she seethed.

Aha, now I understood the filthy looks I'd been getting, and the cold words I'd received.

"I'd rather not," I replied; feeling slightly amused, "She's not fun company."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered; turning around so that she wasn't facing me.

I put my arms around her waist, it was either that or have them dangling at my sides, and this was more comfortable. For me at least, I wasn't too sure about her, considering how dramatically she tensed up.

"_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do."_

"Relax," I said softly, "Just go to sleep, don't make such a big deal out of it."

"If you roll over in your sleep and crush me, I will kill you," she threatened.

I chuckled, "Whatever you say, Clove."

But she didn't speak again, and she didn't move either. We spent the night like that, but when we woke up things were a little different. I was on my side, and she was tucked up beside me. I wasn't sure why, but we seem to have woken up at the same time, and she was a little shocked at this new position. Scrambling back quickly, she slipped out of the bag, and my arms.

I just watched her, and she looked for the first time conflicted, "Don't don't tell anyone about that."

"Clove, we're on live TV being broadcast over the Districts, who do I have left to tell?" I asked, "And why don't you want me to?"

"I…" she looked around at the sleeping figures, "I just-"

"Guys! There's a fire!"

Glimmer sprinted over to us, and I both mentally and verbally cursed. Perfect timing, just _perfect_. I'd been so close…

"Fire, where?" I snapped; rounding on her.

She skidded to a halt, and pointed, "Over there, in the woods where 12 was hiding."

Loverboy struggled to a sitting position, "Katniss?"

"That's her," I sneered, "Come on."

Kicking Marvel roughly into waking, "Move it, we've got a hunt."

Whatever had happen last night, or whatever had been about to happen, was put on pause as we readied ourselves to track. But only once did I look towards her, and found her staring right back at me. She dropped her gaze before I could decipher it, and my curiosity was burning almost as strongly as my urge to kill.

**/*0*/**

Things were moving fast, there were only 6 of us left now. 11, 5, both from 12, Clove, and I. Marvel had been killed sometime when we lost our food, and Glimmer had fallen to tracker jackers before that. I didn't know how loverboy was still alive, by all logic he should be dead from the wound I dealt him. But I suppose I had one thing to thank him for, he and his stupid star-crossed lovers thing had meant a rule change in the Games. Clove and I could go home together.

That night changed everything, the moment the announcement was over and the fanfare faded, I turned to look at Clove, and this time her gaze didn't drop.

"We can go home!" I shouted; grabbing her and hoisting her in the air to spin around, "We can make it!"

"Cato, cut it out," she hissed; and I saw worry in her eyes more than anything else.

I understood, and put her down quickly. This was still the Games, and that hadn't been very Career of me. I hoped that the cameras were more showing 12 at the moment, but the risk was still there.

"Come on," I said; running away from the Cornucopia quickly, so she had no choice but to follow.

It wasn't exactly a blind spot, I didn't' think that Arena had any true ones, but it was close as I could manage. By the river, there was a place where it dropped sharply, making a little waterfall that cascaded loudly. It was hard to hear, and the spray made it hard to see, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her through to the alcove behind the fall.

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
Louder-Louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

"What are you doing?" she asked; having to near shout over the water.

"Hiding," I replied, "They won't be able to see clearly, or hear."

"Cato…" he looked hesitant, not something I'd ever seen on her face before, "What now? Now that we can both win, what happens?"

I tried to make my hand gentle as I wiped water from her face, but wasn't sure that I quite managed it, I wasn't a gentle person, "Now, we win. We go home. Together."

"Together," she said the word slowly; and her eyes told me she was trying to figure something out, "But, you could take all the glory, rather than share it."

"Would you?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't _you_?" she returned; and I could see we were just going to trade questions, none of us willing to give an answer.

So I didn't, I just pulled her to me and kissed her. I didn't attempt gentleness this time, I'd waited long enough, so I just took. Whereas my attempt at softness had unsettled her, it just wasn't us, this made her flare up, and she returned my kiss with equal ferocity.

But we couldn't stay under the water forever, and we had to go back. Not holding hands, not even touching. We were Careers still, and there were still four kills to make before we could stop being Careers.

**/*0*/**

"_Slower-Slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads."_  
"I don't know, I don't like this plan," I argued.

"It's the smartest option. You stay in the boundaries of the trees and watch, I can take 5 and 12 close to the Cornucopia," she retorted, "It'll just be the girl, it's not like loverboy is up to walking."

"And 11?" I shot back.

She smirked, "And that's where you come in. Just keep the Cornucopia in sight and watch for him. Easy. After that, it's juts loverboy, and nature will take care of him if we don't find him."

I wanted to grab her in my arms and kiss her again, but not yet. Soon, after today, things would be fine.

"Alright, but be fast," I urged.

"I'm faster than you," she tossed back, before beginning to stealthily move for the Cornucopia.

I sighed, hefting the sword in my hand as I began to prowl the perimeter. The downside to this plan, was that I couldn't know where 11 would come from, and that's why I was way at the tail end of the horn when ice cut through me. Ice and my own name.

"CATO! CATO!"

Fear and panic made her cries raw, and I didn't think before I started running, fast as I could. I ran like my life depended on it, when it was merely my soul.

"CLOVE!" I roared back; so she knew I was coming, "Clove!"

"CA-"

Her final cry was brutally cut short, and I slashed through the trees in my way. By the time I burst into the clearing and sprinted for the horn, 12 and 11 were running off in opposite directions. I cursory glance told me that my pack had been taken, but I didn't give it further thought as I threw myself down beside Clove.

"Clove, c'mon, stay with me," I begged; lifting her body up and holding it gently to my chest, denying the emptiness in her eyes, "We're going to win this, you can me, just STAY!"

But when one of my hands moved to cradle the back of her head, my fingers fell into the sickening dent there, and my stomach plummeted.

"NO!" I roared; any anger I'd felt in my life, was nothing compared to this, "NO!"

But this wasn't just anger, this was pain, hurt, loss. Things I'd never felt before, I felt now because of her. Because of Clove.

"Clove, please," I pleaded, "Don't go. Not now. Don't."

"_Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess."  
_But it was too late, she was already gone. She'd been gone the moment her skull had been caved in, she'd never heard my begging. My, Cato, the ruthless Career. Begging, over a girl. Well who gave one damn what the Capitol though, they could all go to hell for all that he cared. This was their Games, and right now they might be crying, or cheering, but they'd forget the moment the next interesting thing happened.

Resting her body on the ground, I looked down once, committing her face and form to memory, before I turned and walked away. 11 would pay for this. So would 12. And the Capitol. They would _all_ pay.

**/*0*/**

I was running again, that seemed half my life now. Running in training, running to the Cornucopia, running as I hunted, running to save myself, running and being too late to save her, running away from love of her. Running wasn't enough anymore, I could hear them behind me, feel the blood on my face from their claws. It was down to the final three now; just me and 12.

I reached the Cornucopia and hauled myself up it, crouching in the dark to catch my breath. Then I saw them, helping each other up, clinging to each other as they looked down at the mutts. I didn't think, I launched myself forwards and tackled him, slamming him into the metal and then turning on her. Grabbing her and throwing her backwards, she landed on her back, and I was on her. Pushing her head back towards the mutts.

_This is for Clove, she's dead because of you_.

But then I was hauled off her, and loverboy was throwing me to the side. I snarled, grabbing him and pinning him against my chest, just in time for the girl on fire to raise her bow.

"Go on, do it, shoot," I urged, "Take me out and we both go down, then you win."

She looked uncertain, and loverboy was choking in my grip, being right with them, I came to a conclusion.

"I'm dead anyway, I always was right?" I tilted back my head to shout at the sky, "Is this what you wanted?"

It had all been planned, there was no way Clove and I would have won the Games. It was always meant to be the 'star-crossed lovers'. Only gifted their clemency due to a publicised and typical relationship. If they wanted a star-crossed tragedy, they got it out of Clove and I, and they never knew. I _was_ dead, no matter what happened. I'd been dead since the moment she died.

12 tried to take aim at my head, the only part not covered by her lover, "Uh uh, I can still do this." I twisted his neck slightly, "I can still do this. One more kill. Bringing pride to my District, it's all I know how to do."

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."_

It's all I could ever do. Never bringing pride to myself, never bringing pride to Clove. Hiding everything, all for my District. And where had it gotten me? Here, bleeding in the dark, knowing I was going to die.

A lancing pain hit my hand, and then another stab to my gut, and I wasn't running anymore; I was falling. Back into a sea of fur, teeth, and claws. My armour was being shredded, and claws rent at my skin. Then I saw _her. _ Her eyes, there was no mistaking them. If I was going to die in these games, I knew how I wanted it done. I locked in on the familiar grey, and managed to get a word out.

"Please."

_Please, be the one to kill me, I didn't save you. I'm sorry._

But someone else heard me, and through a gap I saw the arrow coming down, and knew the end was seconds away.

_I'm sorry Clove, so sorry._


End file.
